When users are decorating a space, they typically choose to mount various hanging objects from walls or other planar structures. A wide variety of hanging objects may be wall-mounted, which may include, for example, photos, pictures, mirrors, screens, signs, clocks or sculptures. These hanging objects may include various pre-attached rear mounts, such as rings, loops, wires, hooks or sawtooth mounts. Some small or light-weight hanging objects may be hung directly to a wall via wall fasteners coupled to their rear mounts. Wall fasteners may include various anchors, nails, screws or pins, and typically require that one or more holes be created at predetermined coordinates in the wall. Large or heavy-weight hanging objects may require additional intermediate mount supports such as hooks or hangers to be coupled to their rear mounting systems at one end and then coupled to wall fasteners at the other end. The process for measuring and positioning wall marks for such holes can be very time consuming and frustrating for the user.
Existing tools or template systems have been developed for creating wall marks or holes or positioning of fasteners for hanging objects. Such devices tend to be complex, hard to use, and time consuming for the user. Some existing marking tools have built-in hangers with movable indention pins for marking the wall. These types of tools are intended for use primarily with wire mounts and require additional measuring tools for positioning the marks relative to adjacent objects. Such tools lack the flexibility for quick use with all types of rear mounts, including various hangers. Additionally, some known tools are heavy and difficult for a single user to hold up and operate against the desired wall surface.
There remains a need for a light-weight device that enables accurate transfer of fastener geometric locations without measurement, while remaining simple, quick and easy to use. The present invention incorporates a transfer sheet used to mark fastener geometric locations relative to the object being hung (e.g. relative to the top edge of a picture frame), without having to measure distances. Further, such device may be used for aligning in a level position against the wall at predetermined coordinates to allow transfer of the marked fastener locations upon the wall. As such, the fasteners installed at the transferred fastener locations will allow for accurate positioning of the hanging objects against the wall without measuring.